youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Talking Tom and Friends
Talking Tom and Friends is an Slovenian animated web series by Outfit7 Limited, based on the media franchise of the same name. The show was produced by the Austrian animation-studio 'arx anima' during the first three seasons. In season 4 onwards it is produced by the animation studio People Moving Pixels. It was released on YouTube on 30 April 2015. Turner Broadcasting System Europe have acquired the UK television rights to Talking Tom and Friends, and the show premiered on Boomerang UK on September 5, 2016, and on POP UK in April 2018. The second season aired on 15 June 2017 and the third season aired on 10 May 2018. As of May 2019, the show is currently in its fourth season. Premise The series follows Talking Tom and his friends' everyday lives. Tom and Ben develop mobile apps and other inventions that they try to show off to the world. Characters Main *Tom (voiced by Colin Hanks), a grey tabby cat. He develops apps with Ben and prefers to be on the business side of things. Hanks describes Talking Tom as mischievous, charismatic, energetic and tries to make things; the leader of his gang who likes to have fun. *Ben (voiced by James Adomian), a brown dog and Tom's best friend. He likes to invent things and work on apps, focusing on its technical aspects such as computer programming. Adomian describes Talking Ben as the brains of the group, very serious yet freaks out a lot. *Angela (voiced by Lisa Schwartz), a white cat who is Tom's girlfriend. She aspires to be a singer. Schwartz describes her as "super fun and girly", and sometimes shy, other times outgoing. This was Schwartz's first major voice role, and she got to sing a lot. *Ginger (voiced by Maria Bamford) a young orange-and-white cat and Tom's neighbour. In season one, he said he is from the second richest family in the town. Bamford likes when the voice cast is all in the room together for recording. *Hank (voiced by Tom Kenny), a white dog with a blue spot around his left eye and blue paws. He is Tom's roommate and enjoys television sitcoms, often making references to them as they apply to their lives. He falls love with Becca. Kenny describes Hank as his sweet spot of doing nice and stupid characters. *Becca (voiced by Maria Bamford), a new girl in town who makes a diss track about Angela called "Little Miss Perfect". She was a sassy teenager who was rude to Angela until she found out the truth about why she got "dissed". She falls love with Hank. *Jeremy (voiced by Josh Fadem in seasons 1-3 and Tom Kenny in seasons 4-present), A germ that Ben enlarges. Although appearing to be cute and sociable, he desires to make everyone sick. In Season 3, Jeremy moves into the garage due to a deal he made with Tom, and has been living there ever since. He appears as a main character in seasons 4-5. Recurring Characters who have recurred across different stories: *Santa Claus (voiced by Tom Kenny), who shows up in some Christmas-themed episodes such as the pilot episode. *Dr. Internet Doctor (voiced by Brian Stack), a medical doctor who runs his practice through web cams. He sometimes works other related professions such as being an online therapist. He uses pop-up ads to lure viewers into buying his online medical course. *The CEO (voiced by Brian Stack), an executive that Tom and his friends occasionally interact with. His given name is Carl. He thinks CEO stands for "Chief Everything Officer". Starting in the second season, he has a larger role as a rival intent on finding ways to steal Tom and Ben's inventions or to shut down their business. *Gardener (voiced by Colin Hanks), who takes care of the Landlord's premises. He typically wears headphones and is oblivious to any times where Talking Tom and his friends might be recording things. *The Landlord (voiced by Dave Willis), who rents out his garage to Tom, Ben, and Hank. He dislikes excessive noise and when the gang try to adjust the thermostat, but lets them know when he has to repair or maintain something. He is a former ping pong champion and also enjoys social media. Hank shows deference around him, using formal language whenever he appears. *MC (voiced by James Adomian), who wears a helmet showing a pixelated display of a face and wears a jersey. He hosts several of the local music events and contests. In "The Sixth Friend", he reveals his name is Maurice Claremont. *Rhonda (voiced by Lisa Schwartz), the waitress at the nearby diner called Jerry's. *Victoria Payne (voiced by Suzi Barrett), a music critic known for being really harsh on upcoming singers. She hosts a show where she gives the singers a thumbs up or thumbs down. *Darren, a rich kid that was introduced as a rival to Ginger at a tennis tournament. He is later revealed to be the nephew of the CEO. *Will Zee, a childhood friend of Tom. Initially a nerdy boy, Will has become a popular skateboarding superstar. He is mostly out on tour but has occasionally visited Tom. *Boomerang (voiced by Tom Kenny), an artificial intelligence program that Ben fashioned from a portable handheld gaming console. He considers Ben his father, and quickly progresses through childhood and adolescence, but claims so much memory that he finds difficulty existing. Ben releases him into the Internet. *Xenon (voiced by Robin Reed), a nerdy girl from the Grape Geek store who becomes Ben's love interest. She and Ben regularly chat using webcams, and she goes on dates with Ben using a computer tablet. In Season 4 she works for the Agency. *Mel (voiced by Tom Kenny) and Flo (voiced by Maria Bamford), science nerd members of S.M.A.R.T.I.E.S. Mel has white hair and round black-framed glasses. Flo also has short white hair and round glasses. Both typically wear white lab coats. *Miss Vanthrax (voiced by Laraine Newman), Ginger's school teacher. She used to teach Tom and Ben. She enjoys thinking up punishments for the kids and having scary masks. In a later episode, she and the Landlord fall in love. *Ricky De Luna (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui), who is a famous actor and dancer. Angela freezes when she sees him. In a later episode, Ricki tries to steal Angela away from Tom during a music video they were doing together. *Ronnie, a scout classmate of Ginger. He has brown curly hair and large round glasses. He is an expert at the SquareStack video game. Reception Talking Tom and Friends won Best Animated Series at the 2016 Cablefax Awards. This announcement greenlit season 2 of the series, to premiere on 15 June 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Slovenian YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views